


Growing Up

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I missed this as a pinch hit, but wanted to write you something.</p></blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).



Baby-sitting became harder to do once high school happened. 

They kept club meetings until halfway through ninth grade, when Kristy decided it was better to go out on top of their game.

They still got together, to watch Kristy play softball, or admire Claudia’s latest work (and eat some of her junk food). 

Now, instead of trading Kid-Kit tips, they traded issues of Sassy. They cheered on Stacey as part of the Homecoming Court, and voted in Mary Anne as class secretary.

There were sleepovers and double-dates. 

There were even baby-sitting jobs, now and then.

They grew up, not apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I missed this as a pinch hit, but wanted to write you something.


End file.
